SpongeBob SquarePants - Bad Timing
by The Maudiewanna50 Author
Summary: Please Watch This Movie. and this is Rated PG. warning this contains Spoliers!
1. Part 1 - Bad Timing

_**Bad Timing - Chapter 1**_

* * *

SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton where on a ship and hearing back to earth for going back over there. and after they went back to earth. They where out of the ship. SpongeBob and Sandy where going places. while Mr. Krabs and Plankton search for supplies. and Squidward was something in the sky. it was another ship. and this time... Squidward was killed by a ship just like in Farscape 2 persons where on a boat and then a ship killed them. just like that. Squidward was killed... Now it's just SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Plankton where the last people on Earth. and then 2 Minutes Later... SpongeBob and Sandy where looking for Squidward and then SpongeBob saw a note.

_**Chapter 2 - The Note**_

* * *

SpongeBob and Sandy where looking for Squidward until they saw a note on the ground. it said...

_**We Are The zorgons and here we tooked Squidward and by the way... he's dead... End Message**_

Spongebob and Sandy where shocked about this. and then it was getting dark. so they when to sleep. and then in the morning. it was clear and nice. SpongeBob and Sandy woke up and then something was in the sky again... it was the ship the samething in Chapter 1.

They Ran... into they got on a boat. and then 5 Hours Later... Mr. Krabs was sitting on the ground still looking for supplies and the ship came back. and this time... they got Mr. Krabs. the samething they got Squidward. and he was dead also... it's just SpongeBob, Sandy and Plankton... Plankton went back on the ship. and 7 Minutes Later... SpongeBob and Sandy where sitting on the ground and they can't do anything right this moment at time.

_**Chapter 3 - The War is Beginning**_

* * *

SpongeBob and Sandy could it do anything. and sitting on a boat. and Plankton was getting ready to get the hell out of here. and they saw it. until the nuke bomb was inside the ship and then Plankton... was dead. it's just SpongeBob and Sandy in the boat. SpongeBob said

SpongeBob: "Sandy. would you love me?"

Sandy: "Yes SpongeBob! i will love you forever!"

They kissed until the same ship. the one that got Mr. Krabs and Squidward. where coming for SpongeBob and Sandy. until SpongeBob and Sandy. vanshied...

**_To Be Continued..._**

2012-2013

Part 2 - Saturday Night


	2. Part 2 - Missing SpongeBob and Sandy

_**Bad Timing - Part 2: Missing SpongeBob and Sandy**_

* * *

Last Time on SpongeBob SquarePants - Bad Timing.

* * *

SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton where on a ship and heading back to earth for going back over there. and after they went back to earth. They where out of the ship. SpongeBob and Sandy where going places. while Mr. Krabs and Plankton search for supplies. and Squidward was something in the sky. it was another ship. and this time... Squidward was killed by a ship just like in Farscape 2 persons where on a boat and then a ship killed them. just like that. Squidward was killed... Now it's just SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Plankton where the last people on Earth. and then 2 Minutes Later... SpongeBob and Sandy where looking for Squidward and then SpongeBob saw a note. on the ground. it said...

_**We Are The zorgons and here we tooked Squidward and by the way... he's dead... End Message**_

Spongebob and Sandy where shocked about this. and then it was getting dark. so they when to sleep. and then in the morning. it was clear and nice. SpongeBob and Sandy woke up and then something was in the sky again... it was the ship the samething in Chapter 1.

They Ran... into they got on a boat. and then 5 Hours Later... Mr. Krabs was sitting on the ground still looking for supplies and the ship came back. and this time... they got Mr. Krabs. the samething they got Squidward. and he was dead also... it's just SpongeBob, Sandy and Plankton... Plankton went back on the ship. and 7 Minutes Later... SpongeBob and Sandy where sitting on the ground and they can't do anything right this moment at time.

SpongeBob and Sandy could it do anything. and sitting on a boat. and Plankton was getting ready to get the hell out of here. and they saw it. until the nuke bomb was inside the ship and then Plankton... was dead. it's just SpongeBob and Sandy in the boat. SpongeBob said

SpongeBob: "Sandy. would you love me?"

Sandy: "Yes SpongeBob! i will love you forever!"

They kissed until the same ship. the one that got Mr. Krabs and Squidward. where coming for SpongeBob and Sandy. until SpongeBob and Sandy. vanshied... And Now The Continue... A Ship got SpongeBob and Sandy vanished. until Patrick Star was on underwater thought he was gone too. but... when he climbed back on the boat. they saw SpongeBob and Sandy gone.

Patrick: "Who The Heck took SpongeBob and Sandy?"

until a Zorgon called. and it's Captain Zorgon (Billie Joe Armstrong) contacted Patrick.

Captain Zorgon: "Patrick, We haved your friends SpongeBob and Sandy. BTW... come and get it... if you are still alive."

Patrick was going to save SpongeBob and Sandy. 24 Hours Later. Xev Bellringer come down on the island and she saw tiny red pieces of red dots or something that Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton dead... not into Annie SquarePants came down.

Annie SquarePants: "SpongeBob? i know your here on this island"

Xev Bellringer: "Annie, SpongeBob and Sandy are gone. taken by Zorgons."

at that moment. The ship come back to take Xev... Annie ran... 6 Minutes Later. Spongebob woked up in prison.

SpongeBob: "Hey! What the hell i'm i?"

Captain Zorgon (Billie Joe Armstrong) got Spongebob and Sandy.

Captain Zorgon: "Well... Well... Well, SpongeBob. welcome to my Ship! ha ha ha! FYI. i got your friends Mr. Krabs and Squidward."

SpongeBob: "What happen to Plankton?"

Captain Zorgon: "dead.#)"

at that moment. Sandy woked up and saw SpongeBob.

Sandy: "SpongeBob. are you okay?"

SpongeBob: "you're damn right i'm okay Sandy."

then... Zorgons took SpongeBob first...

_**To Be**_ _**Continued..**_

**__** 2013

The End of 2012. so i put 2013 for a new year! Part 3 will be out on 12.30.12 before New Year's Eve


	3. Part 3 - Zorgon Ship-HJ-61827

Last Time... on SpongeBob SquarePants - Bad Timing

* * *

A Ship got SpongeBob and Sandy vanished. until Patrick Star was on underwater thought he was gone too. but... when he climbed back on the boat. they saw SpongeBob and Sandy gone. Patrick: "Who The Heck took SpongeBob and Sandy?" until a Zorgon called. and it's Captain Zorgon (Billie Joe Armstrong) contacted Patrick.

Captain Zorgon: "Patrick, We haved your friends SpongeBob and Sandy. BTW... come and get it... if you are still alive." Patrick was going to save SpongeBob and Sandy. 24 Hours Later. Xev Bellringer come down on the island and she saw tiny red pieces of red dots or something that Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton dead... not into Annie SquarePants came down. Annie SquarePants: "SpongeBob? i know your here on this island" Xev Bellringer: "Annie, SpongeBob and Sandy are gone. taken by Zorgons." at that moment. The ship come back to take Xev... Annie ran... 6 Minutes Later. Spongebob woked up in prison. SpongeBob: "Hey! What the hell i'm i?" Captain Zorgon (Billie Joe Armstrong) got Spongebob and Sandy. Captain Zorgon: "Well... Well... Well, SpongeBob. welcome to my Ship! ha ha ha! FYI. i got your friends Mr. Krabs and Squidward." SpongeBob: "What happen to Plankton?" Captain Zorgon: "dead.#)" at that moment. Sandy woked up and saw SpongeBob. Sandy: "SpongeBob. are you okay?" SpongeBob: "you're damn right i'm okay Sandy." then... Zorgons took SpongeBob first... And Now The Continue... The Zorgons took SpongeBob first and SpongeBob woked up and he was sitting on a floor in court. Captain Zorgon: "Well, Well, Well... SpongeBob welcome to The Supreme Court. where all of this stupid things are so crazy." SpongeBob: "You Idiot. get me the heck out of here..." Captain Zorgon: "Hey! Everything is going to get freaking crazy." SpongeBob: "why?" Captain Zorgon: "Becuase. Everything is going to be freaking crazy. because you and Sandy Cheeks. are going to die in 1 Week." SpongeBob: "oh... god..." Captain Zorgon: "Oh My Freaking God. get this idiot out of my damn life!" The Zorgons take SpongeBob SquarePants back in prison. 2 Hours Ago. Xev Bellringer (from Lexx) has taken by The Zorgons and Annie SquarePants was running for her life. 4 Hours Ago. She was running until she finds David Robert Jones. Annie SquarePants: "Who The Hell are you moron?" Mr. Jones: "My Name is David Robert Jones but you can call me Mr. Jones. if you like..." Annie SquarePants: "Okay Mr. Jones. Tell Me Where The Hell is..." at that moment. Mr. Jones or David Robert Jones punch Annie in the face. and she was taken away. Tony, Doug and Sandy Cheeks are after Mr. Jones. and saving SpongeBob SquarePants from The Zorgon's Ship. Later... Patrick was sitting on the island. crying over SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick Star: "(crying or sobbing) i miss SpongeBob. he was my best friend. until that ship took my damn friend!." and then. a Portal Device was opened and Alernate Squidward opened the Portal Device. To Be Continued... BTW. Part 4 is going to be out 2.01.12


End file.
